


乞天乞地求得一爱人，望能相伴走完这一生。

by bushuohaohua



Category: yi kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 2





	乞天乞地求得一爱人，望能相伴走完这一生。

1.

蔡徐坤在12月份就开始规划起这件事来，多方考量后选了韩国。但其实也没有，就是justin刚好在韩国过生日，万一他跟王子异被拍到也能用“昔日队友齐聚给忙内庆生”混过去。

说实话蔡徐坤不太喜欢韩国，那里有许多不算太好的回忆。古往今来无论什么顶天立地的大英雄，成功后总是要故地重来一趟以忆当年，最后写下一篇文言文留于后人评说。蔡徐坤不觉得自己是什么英雄，甚至连枭雄都不是，他大概只是个狗熊。那种藏在屋后院，等主人不在家时溜进厨房偷一口蜜来吃的狗熊。

王子异就是他的蜂蜜，是他戒不掉的欲望。

2.

王子异对要去哪这件事没有什么意见，他总是温柔回他一句，只要跟坤坤在一起就好了啊。百依百顺的男朋友别人求也求不来，然而蔡徐坤对此却气的牙痒痒。

他的爱人对万物都温柔，总是没有要求，外界总说他是佛系男孩。但蔡徐坤不喜欢这样的温柔，准确来说是不喜欢他一副“什么都听老婆”的样子。这跟说随便有什么差别嘛！他托着腮帮子跟妈妈小声抱怨，妈妈你看他对自己的工作要求那么高，对男朋友为什么就没有要求。

自己像热恋中的少女傻不拉几绞尽脑汁地想给男朋友更好的约会，为什么他的男朋友一点想法都没有呢？

3.

一见面就接吻，接完吻就做爱，成年人的爱情就是这么着急。思念和精液一起射出来，肉体与灵魂就都找到了归处。蔡徐坤爱死了王子异的那根在他身体里抽插的感觉，性欲和爱一起在他身体里流动。王子异把蔡徐坤按在床头，抵着他的腰射出来，微凉的精液留在他滚烫的肠道里，蔡徐坤激灵一下抖着腿又射出些来。

他的那根还吐着水就被王子异含在嘴里，他现在已经能把蔡徐坤的小兄弟照顾得很好。软下去的海绵体乖乖地躺在王子异的手上，任由他亲吻舔弄。

4.

起初韩国疫情不严重的时候他俩还会偷偷溜出去玩。小情侣大晚上的戴着口罩溜到南山塔，弯着腰找去年来时拷上的那把锁。塔上密密麻麻估摸着有几万个锁，只能凭着记忆找。昨夜做得狠了，蔡徐坤的后面有点不舒服。现在弯着腰看着那么多的锁头都大了，嘟着嘴喊男朋友：“子异～”

王子异跟一堆锁的作战正进行到如火如荼的的阶段，听到蔡徐坤喊他便只应了一声，视线还留在一堆锁上。

蔡徐坤不乐意了，嘿一个锁比自己还重要了！王子异你个大猪蹄子！他站起来走到王子异身后就往他身上扑，环着他的胳膊说让他背自己。王子异蹲着被敌人从背后突袭，毫无反抗之力只好就范。

蔡徐坤的下巴埋在他的颈，唇贴着他的耳朵，亲吻着渡到面颊，又把他的脸掰过去接了一个好霸道的吻。

王子异背着蔡徐坤站起来，在木栈道上慢慢地走。晚上风很大，跟韩剧里烂大街的浪漫情节一点都不一样，是独属于王子异和蔡徐坤的电视剧。

“这个这个！在这里！” 蔡徐坤拍着王子异的后背指给他看，属于他们两个的锁带着他们的名字安静地藏在一堆锁里，只露出一个小角。因为有其他锁盖着，雨水不怎么能淋到它，没有生锈的痕迹。

“它还好好的。” 王子异转过头看向蔡徐坤，“我们也好好的。”

5.

疫情严重起来的时候他们也急，好在一来韩国姑父就去囤了一堆口罩。回国的航班紧张起来，他们不得不抓紧时间走。

走的前一晚他们做到很晚，谁都不愿意说停。凌晨4点的时候蔡徐坤先睡了过去，后穴还含着王子异。他迷迷糊糊努力睁着眼，说王子异你不准拔出去，就这样睡。

王子异看他枕着自己张着小嘴睡得好香，自己却不怎么能睡的着。

蔡徐坤对他的认知很正确，他说自已虽然对谁都好，可是都不曾把他们放在心里过。没人能走进他的心，所以他很孤独。

这种孤独好像随着王子异的温柔与生俱来，在漫长的青葱岁月里叨扰着王子异。

他可以事事谦让，不计得失，不过是因为他没有那么在乎。像是他不计较某些自称兄弟但眼里只有利益的朋友蹭自己的热度，像是他在选歌时能摇着头说再转一次，这些事真没这么重要。

他那时觉得自己的心是冷的，只有一点温度分给自己的家人。他的胸膛里充满了快要爆炸的感情可心却只会冰冷地跳动。睡梦里无数次迷茫着睁眼，醒来孤独笼罩全身，明白无人可以托依。

但现在这种孤独感正在慢慢消失。当蔡徐坤毫无防备安睡在自己怀里的时候；当他躺在自己身下哭着喊他名字的时候；当他拉着自己一起玩游戏却在开局就成盒气急败坏摔鼠标的时候；当他等着自己回家伸手说要抱抱的时候；当自己刷着牙而他揉着眼睛从背后环住他给自己一个亲亲的时候；甚至只是在他眯着眼喊自己名字的时候，他意识到他不再孤独。

因为他有了一个宝贝，要放在心里藏着的宝贝。所以他学着让心脏暖起来，可不能让我的宝贝冻着呀，他想。

6.

坐飞机的时候还是紧张的，因为身边每一个看似正常的乘客都可能在潜伏期。现在航班紧张，他们只能买到经济舱，三个人的座位，姑父在外头，王子异在中间，蔡徐坤坐在里头。

毛毯盖在膝盖上，盖住了他们紧握住的手。

飞机起飞时王子异跟蔡徐坤开玩笑：“你看我们像不像在逃离毒圈？这么一想还有点浪漫。”

“浪漫你个大头鬼啦！” 蔡徐坤伸手锤他男朋友，笑得口罩都要从耳根上滑下。王子异忙伸出手给他戴好，趁机隔着口罩摸了下蔡徐坤的脸。

好想接吻哦。他俩同时想到。

蔡徐坤闭着眼靠在王子异的肩上，想想又觉得好笑。他用脑袋顶着王子异，“有点像哦，我们。像在玩游戏。”

真的好像哦，掉了好多血打过一关，在通往下一关的路上偷摸着靠在一起接个吻，又满血走进下一关。

他们不知道什么时候才能把这个游戏玩到最后一关，但却知道无论在哪一关，那人都会在身边。

“游戏会通关的吧。” 

“ Of course!” 

END


End file.
